Os quadros também têm sentimentos One Short
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: Muitas coisas mudam com o passar do tempo, mas as vezes um choque cultural pode deixar algumas pessoas do passado bem irritadas...


**Os quadros também têm sentimentos.**

Era mais uma noite de detenção para Harry, desde que ele tinha ajudado Neville a ir para o beco diagonal para comprar uma varinha que funcionasse bem para o amigo, Harry tinha sido mandado para ler o livro de regras da escola de magias e bruxarias de Hogwarts, já tinha se passado seis meses e ele estava na metade do livro, ele suspira diante daquelas regras, Merlin que nem mesmo o ministério deveria de ter tantas regras, ele olha para os quadros que flutuavam ao seu lado, depois de um mês, os grifinórios se acostumaram com aquela visão.

-Uma regra contra beijar nos jardins? Que tipo de pessoa faz uma regra que proíbe beijar uma linda garota nos jardins de uma bela escola? –Godric resmunga ao ver por cima do ombro de Harry as regras, desde que ele ficou sabendo que era proibido usar magia nos corredores, Godric estava usando a detenção de Harry para ficar atualizado com o que aconteceu com a escola dele –Como eles ousam fazer uma coisa dessas, minha doce Rowena? Eu não poderia ficar sem sentir o doce sabor de teus lábios por causa de uma regra dessas? –Harry sorri divertido ao ver a avó corar, acontecia sempre que os quadros estavam juntos.

-Eu não sei se e uma regra tão ruim assim... –Rowena começa ao que Helga ri –O que foi Helga? –a mulher sorri para a amiga e fala.

-Não se faça de santa, Lady Gryffindor, devo lembrar da mulher que acionou os alarmes da escola por emanar magia em excesso, fazendo parecer um ataque direto e que quando chegamos todos lá, você e Godric estavam fazendo mais que beijos –Rowena e Godric coram diante da lembrança enquanto os outros três começam a rir.

-HELGA... –ela esconde o rosto nos braços de Godric e fala –Isso são coisas que devem ser esquecidos –Godric ainda lia as regras do lado de Harry e fala.

-Proibido se sentar na mesa de outra casa? Que raios de regra e esta? Como os alunos podem se interagir se não podem sentar na mesa de outra casa? –Harry suspira e fala para o antepassado.

-Não me culpe avô, não fui eu quem criou estas regras, você sabe muito bem que eu me dou bem com todos de todas as casas, só tenho alguns problemas com algumas serpentes, mas fora isso esta tudo bem para mim –Godric ainda parecia ofendido pelo que leu, os fundadores criaram as casas para diferenciar os alunos, mas que eles aprendessem um com o outro com suas diferenças e ficarem unidos, mas ao que parece, tudo que eles pregavam caiu no esquecimento.

-Vou ter que ter outra conversa com Alvo sobre isso –Os outros suspiram, mas de certa forma concordam com Godric.

-Oi amor –Gina se senta ao lado dele e olha para o livro –Quase na metade? –ela sorri marotamente ao que ele tenta mandar um olhar mau para ela, mas não consegue e sorri também.

-Sim... Mais uns dois anos e eu termino –ele faz uma careta e aponta para Godric –Mas do jeito que meu avô ali esta falando... Metade dessas regras vão ser nulas se for do modo dele –Godric tinha um sorriso maroto e fala.

-Harry, meu garoto, você acaba de me dar uma ótima idéia –Salazar bufa e fala.

-Por Merlin, Godric, eu só espero que você não esteja pensando em instilar os alunos a irem contra os professores de novo –ele torce a cara –Você se lembra do que o Alvo disse sobre os conselhos formidáveis que você deu para o Tiago, o garoto levou suas palavras tão ao pé da letra, que a escola ficou uma década se recuperando –Godric ainda sorria, mas dessa vez para Harry.

-Por que será que eu não gosto desse sorriso? –Rowena olha para Godric e fala.

-Nem pense em usar nosso descendente assim Godric Gryffindor... –mas antes mesmo que ela pudesse terminar, um flash de luz cerca Harry e várias memórias dele flutuam na mente de Harry, ele pode ver a criação do chapéu de escolha, a magia envolvida, o juramento, tudo que aconteceu no momento que Godric entrou no salão principal trazendo Siumeror, ou assim que o chapéu se chamou, Harry encara o retrato do avô e fala.

-Eu apreciaria se você me avisasse que ia mandar recordações para mim avô –ele esfrega os templos dele, mas de repente fica claro para ele o plano de Godric –Você esta pensando em... –o sorriso de Godric cresce ainda mais –Você sabe que isso não vai dar certo no começo... Mas pode ser interessante –Gina encara os dois e fala.

-Sei que somos apenas bruxos medíocres, mas será que vocês poderiam nos contar o que vai acontecer? –Harry se vira para a namorada e sorri.

-De medíocre, você não tem nem um fio de cabelo –ele beija delicadamente nos lábios e ouvem Godric falar jocosamente.

-Detenção, Harry, não pode beijar no salão comunal por mais de sete segundos –Harry sorri malicioso para o antepassado e fala.

-Depois de amanhã, creio que isso não vá mais importar –Harry coloca o braço em volta de Gina e sorri –Amanhã vamos ter mudanças –Harry sussurra calmamente no ouvido da garota que ele amava tudo que Godric tinha armado, ele ri mais ao ver o olhar de assombro dela, se transformar em um sorriso maroto.

-Amanhã vai ser um dia interessante –os dois vão para seus dormitórios, amanhã seria realmente interessante.

As pessoas começaram a chegar no salão principal para tomarem seu café, mas ninguém entendia porque o chapéu de escolha estava no meio do salão principal, parecia que ele esperava por algo, foi naquele momento que o diretor entra com uma carranca, ele não sabia o que tinha acontecido com o chapéu de escolha, ao seu lado Minerva tentava ajudar o homem a descobrir o que aconteceu, quando a atenção deles vai para o chapéu no banquinho, assim que o último aluno entrou, as portas se fecharam e o chapéu falou.

-MIL ANOS ATRÁS EU FUI CRIADO PELOS MAIORES MAGOS DA ÉPOCA, GRYFFINDOR ME RETIROU DE SUA CABEÇA E POR TRÊS DIAS INTEIROS ME ENFEITIÇOU FORMALMENTE PARA QUE AJUDASSE NA ESCOLHA DOS ALUNOS EM HOGWARTS, NO TERCEIRO DIA SEUS AMIGO FIEIS APARECERAM E CADA UM COLOCOU UM POUCO DE SI EM MIM –os retratos aparecem do nada e flutuam do lado do chapéu –DA DELICADA HELGA, RECEBI O SENSO DE JUSTIÇA, LEALDADE E AMOR AO PRÓXIMO... DE ROWENA A MAIS BELA –alguns alunos podem ouvir Godric murmurar algo como, nem depois de mil anos deixou de cantar a minha esposa –RECEBI O DOM DA INTELIGÊNCIA E PERCEPÇÃO ACIMA DO NORMAL... DE SALAZAR, O DESTEMIDO, RECEBI A ASTÚCIA, A AMBIÇÃO DE ALGO MELHOR PARA O MUNDO BRUXO –nisso o chapéu fala baixo –Embora nos últimos cinco séculos eu venho ordenando infelizes que escolhem caminhos errados para esta ambição –de repente ele fala novamente –E DE GRYFFINDOR O... –o chapéu parece sorrir e fala –TEIMOSO, CABEÇA DURA, ROUBADOR DA MINHA BELA ROWENA... –

-SIUMEROR, POSSO SER SÓ UM RETRATO, MAS AINDA POSSO FAZER UMA FOGUEIRA COM VOCÊ –o chapéu parece zombar e fala.

-TUDO QUE VOCÊ DIZ... MAS AINDA TE ACHO UM CABEÇA DURA –Ele se vira para os alunos que pareciam incrédulos ou a beira de uma gargalhada –POIS BEM, ANTES DE EU SER RUDEMENTE INTERROMPIDO POR AQUELE HOMEM, ELE ME DEU SUA CORAGEM, FORÇA E TEIMOSIA QUE FAZ QUALQUER UM NÃO DESISTIR DE SEU OBJETIVO –alguns alunos acharam que se o chapéu tivesse olhos, ele estaria rodando agora mesmo –MAS UMA COISA EU DEVO CONCORDAR COM ELES... A ESCOLA MUDOU... OS ALUNOS NÃO TRABALHAM MAIS EM HARMONIA... VOCÊS PARECEM MAIS INTERESSADOS EM UMA TAÇA IDIOTA QUE DIZ UMA VEZ POR ANO QUE VOCÊS GANHARAM ALGO E NÃO PERCEBEM QUE A CADA ANO PERDEM CADA VEZ MAIS... OS FUNDADORES CRIARAM HOGWARTS PARA QUE OS ALUNOS APRENDESSEM NÃO APENAS MAGIA, MAS APRENDEREM A VER AS DIFERENÇAS ENTRE CADA UM E APRENDER A SER MELHOR... MAS ESTA LIÇÃO FOI APAGADA DOS MUROS DE HOGWARTS POR UM DIRETOR FILHO DA... –mas ele pára de falar ao ver o olhar de Rowena –ME PERDOE O BELA DAMA, TAL PALAVRAS DEPRECIATIVAS JAMAIS DEIXARAM OS LÁBIOS DESSE CHÁPEU –Ele fala baixo –Pelo menos não em tua presença –ele se vira para os alunos e fala –UM CERTO DIRETOR QUE PASSOU POR ESTES CHÃOS DIVINOS, ME ENFEITIÇOU PARA QUE A ESCOLA SEGUISSE SUAS METAS, MAS AGORA ESTOU LIVRE E UMA COISA EU LHES FALO –uma luz começa a emanar no salão –É HORA DE MUDAR –todos fecham seus olhos e quando abrem, tomam fôlego ao que as mesas das casas tinham sumido e todos se encontravam em mesas redondas para mais ou menos vinte pessoas cada –O PRIMEIRO PASSO FOI DADO, MAS AGORA EU PRECISO DA AJUDA DO SR POTTER –antes mesmo que alguém pudesse falar, Harry apareceu do lado do chapéu, ele deu um bufo e fala.

-Vocês tem certeza disso? –Helga encolheu os ombros e fala.

-Posso não ter querido, mas acho que vai ser divertido –Salazar encara a figura ao seu lado e fala.

-Onde esta a Helga que eu conheço e tinha medo até mesmo de ir ao toalete sozinha a noite? –Helga cora e fala.

-Um milênio pode mudar as pessoas Sal –de repente Salazar fica com um sorriso maroto e fala.

-E de marido? –nisso eles ouvem a voz de Arquimedes.

-MELHOR NEM OLHAR COBRA DA AGUA, ELA E MINHA –Harry bufa ruidosamente e fala.

-Podemos continuar com isso? A Gina esta me esperando... –Godric se aproxima e fala.

-Realmente, Harry, não podemos deixar uma ruiva daquelas sozinha não? –ele manda um olhar malicioso ao que Rowena já puxa a varinha.

-Devo lembrar o senhor de certos rituais que passamos para ficarmos juntos e de certas maldições que eu aprendi para este seu assanhamento Sr Gryffindor? –nisso o chapéu de escolha fala.

-FIQUE COMIGO BELA DAMA, SEREI FIEL A TI POR TODA A MINHA VIDA MÁGICA –Ninguém estava entendendo mais nada, Dumbledore se aproxima e fala com Harry.

-O que esta acontecendo Harry? –o menino se vira para o velho diretor e sorri.

-O senhor se lembra da minha detenção? De ter que ler todas as regras da escola? –o diretor concorda e ele fala –Godric leu a maioria do meu lado e descobriu que várias regras foram feitas por um certo diretor que pode se dizer que não batia muito bem da cabeça, Godric acha que ele era um partidário das trevas, ele teve certeza quando tivemos que invadir seu escritório e falar com o chapéu de escolha, ao que parece, este diretor queria a escola da sua forma e criou regras que não faziam sentido algum, Godric se estressou e mandou que eu desfizesse o feitiço em Siumeror e agora eles estão querendo reformular as regras da escola –os olhos do diretor voam largos e ele se vira para os fundadores.

-Vocês pensam que e sábio mudar completamente as regras da escola? –antes mesmo que os outros tivessem uma chance, Godric fala.

-REALMENTE SIM –Ele aponta para Harry –QUANTAS CHANCES VOCÊ ACHA QUE MEU DESCENDENTE TERIA SE ELE NÃO TIVESSE TREINADO SECRETAMENTE? PELO QUE EU OUVI DAS PESSOAS, ELE TEM ENFRENTADO PROBLEMAS DEMAIS NESSA ESCOLA E PRECISA TREINAR MAIS PARA CUIDAR DE UM CERTO CARA DE COBRA QUE PENSA QUE E LEGAL SER TÃO FEIO QUE E CAPAZ DE ASSUSTAR BICHO PAPÃO –de repente eles ouvem alguém falar.

-Não vou me misturar com estes sangues-ruins, nem mesmo se o próprio Salazar mandar –O retrato de Salazar voa diretamente para quem falou, o menino se assusta ao ver o quadro ao seu lado, Salazar tinha os olhos frios e fala.

-VEJAMOS O QUE TEMOS AQUI, UM HOMEM QUE FALA SEUS IDEAIS MAIS QUE TEM MEDO DE ENCARAR UM RETRATO VELHO E FALAR NA MINHA CARA, POIS BEM, SEU MOLEQUE INSOLENTE, EU NÃO OUVIREI AQUELA PALAVRA NOVAMENTE DE SUA BOCA SE NÃO VOCÊ ESTARÁ FORA DE HOGWARTS ANTES MESMO DE PENSAR EM SE LEVANTAR, MINHA MAIOR AMBIÇÃO ERA CUIDAR DO NOSSO MUNDO E NÃO ALIENAR AQUELES QUE DEVEM TER MIL VEZES MAIS ASTÚCIA, INTELIGÊNCIA OU QUALQUER ASPECTO QUE AQUELE CHÁPEU DOIDO DO GODRIC VIU EM VOCÊ PARA COLOCAR EM MINHA CASA, MAS SE EU PEGAR QUALQUER UM EM MINHA CASA FALANDO TAL PALAVRA OFENSIVA PODE SE DECLARAR EXPULSO DE HOGWARTS –todos ficam chocados com aquele comentário, ninguém achava que os quadros poderiam ter tal autoridade, mas vendo o olhar do diretor, eles entendem o que se passa ali, mas a atenção de todos vai para o chapéu que fala.

-AGORA QUE AQUELE ASSUNTO TERMINOU, EU GOSTARIA QUE O SR POTTER TERMINASSE O QUE TEM QUE TERMINAR –Harry suspira e aponta a varinha para o chapéu, ele murmura algumas coisas e derrepente o chapéu começa a brilhar e envolve a escola toda, quando acaba, Harry estava ajoelhado, arquejando diante da força que teve que usar, Gina logo estava ao seu lado e o chapéu fala.

-AS NOVAS REGRAS DA ESCOLA ESTÃO SENDO ESCRITAS, CADA LINHA SERÁ LIDA E AVALIADA PELO DIRETOR, SE JULGADA ACEITÁVEL, AS REGRAS SERÃO PASSADAS PARA OS ALUNOS –de repente um baque acontece na mesa dos professore e lá sentava um livro, do dobro do tamanho que o diretor mandou Harry ler, o diretor encara Harry e depois o chapéu.

-Acho que você não gostou mesmo da detenção quer eu lhe dei não e Harry? –Harry sorri para o diretor, tinha realmente pena do diretor.

-Acho isso tudo não tivesse acontecido se eu não tivesse achado eles no meu cofre –ele aponta para os retratos, mas sorri marotamente para o diretor –Eu lhe desejo boa sorte diretor, se aquele livro for como o que eu li, você vai precisar disso –com um estalar de dedos, Dobby aparece diante deles, carregando dez pares de meias lanosas, os olhos do diretor brilham, mas ele geme ao ver o livro.

-Não existe uma forma de evitar ler aquele livro não? –Harry rir e fala.

-Se existisse, você acha que eu ainda estaria lendo o outro? –o diretor suspira e caminha até o livro –Acho que terminamos por aqui não? –ele fala para os quadros que ainda conversavam entre si.

-Acho que devemos sim –Helga fala docemente ao que ela nota que Harry ainda estava um tanto cansado –vamos para o salão comunal descansar um pouco –Rowena encarava o tantas vezes neto preocupada, tinha sido um feitiço de larga escala que o menino tinha executado.

-Este e o meu garoto... Capaz de quebrar o livro de regras criando outro livro de regras –Harry bufa para Godric que ainda ria, era de certa forma uma brincadeira e uma vingança no diretor, não se meta com os Grifinórios.

No meio do caminho, eles foram saudados por Hellen, Samantha, Hermione, Rony e Neville, eles riam da cara do diretor quando tinha tentado levantar o livro, menos Hermione que parecia reprovando tudo aquilo.

-Harry, como você pode fazer algo assim? Você acabou de quebrar um sistema de regras criado a séculos que faz esta escola funcionar em questão de minutos... Você sabe o que pode acontecer no meio tempo enquanto os alunos não sabem as novas regras? Os alunos poderiam provavelmente fazer o caos na escola... Eles poderiam... –Mas logo Harry a corta.

-Eles podem tentar Mione, mas quem disse que eles conseguiriam? –ao ver o olhar da amiga, ele explica –Algumas regras ainda estão funcionando, mas algumas foram mudadas, mas até que o diretor apresente, ninguém pode fazer algo prejudicial contra outra pessoa, se alguém, por exemplo o Neville, me azarasse, ele ia ser instantaneamente petrificado e ficaria assim até que uma figura de autoridade desfizesse o feitiço –ele sorri marotamente para Gina e fala –Mas já outras regras como esta –ele a puxa para um dos beijos mais ardentes e apaixonados que poderiam fazer, algo que faria um certo alarme na escola tocar por causa da magia que envolvia os dois em área publica –Não funcionam mais –ele fala depois de recuperar ao fôlego ao que Hermione encarava o casal chocada.

-Isso... Isso e... –Mas ela pára de falar ao que Rony a puxa para um beijo longo, logo ele se vira para o amigo e a irmã.

-Certo, eu achei que vocês estavam brincando comigo, mas e verdade –ele sorri maroto ao que Hermione ainda estava um tanto aérea.

-Você esta pensando o mesmo que eu, Hellen? –Samantha pergunta em um tom maroto.

-Acho que sim minha maninha –sorri para a amiga.

-Quantas regras descobriremos e quebraremos antes que o diretor possa divulgar qual pode ou não? –os olhos das duas brilhavam e logo elas vêem os gêmeos –tchau pra vocês –e correm em direção de Fred e Jorge que pareciam ter a mesma idéia das meninas.

-A escola vai desmoronar até o final do mês –Hermione coloca as mãos no rosto e imaginando tudo que ela teria que fazer já que era uma monitora, Harry se senta em um sofá no salão comunal e apenas sorri, Gina se aconchega no colo dele e fala.

-Acha que os fundadores foram um tanto maus com o diretor? –Harry ri e fala.

-Godric andou bem vocal sobre algumas regras, mas o diretor ficou prometendo que veria algumas que poderiam ser mudadas, mas nunca demonstrou o mesmo entusiasmo do meu avô –ele bufa –Eu aprendi uma coisa hoje... Uma lição bem importante –Gina se aconchega mais nos braços de Harry e fala.

-O que foi? –ele sorri e fala.

-Nunca brinque com os quadros dos fundadores de Hogwarts, eles também tem sentimentos –os dois sem encaram e riem ao imaginar o diretor sentado perto de uma lareira com as tão desejadas meias lanosas que ele sonhava e com um dos maiores livros de regras que ele já teria que decorar até o final do ano.

**Homenagem:**

**Esta One Short vai para uma menina especial que amo por demais...**

**Uma portuguesinha sensual e linda que sempre vai ser uma pessoa especial para mim...**

**Posso não estar ai para poder te abraçar meu anjo.. mas saiba que o meu amor por você sempre vai chegar até você...**

**Eu te amo..**

**Minha doce Sofia...**


End file.
